The invention relates to compositions, methods, and apparatuses for improving the dewatering of mineral slurries. Mining operations typically involve grinding and slurrying of mineral ores with water or leach solution (chemical in water) that then undergoes a series of processes to obtain the mineral in a purer form. An important, often final, step in minerals processing is the removal of water from the process slurry, yielding a final cake (either minerals or tailings) in a solid, ‘dry’ form. Dewatering processes such as filtration, with addition of a dewatering aid, are often utilized to remove the water from the mineral slurry. A dewatering aid is, typically, a chemical additive that is added to the mineral slurry just prior to filtration (or in some cases to wash water that is added on top of the filtered mineral slurry cake) which aims to help reduce the final moisture content of the filtered solids. The reduction in moisture content of the mineral solid can lead to higher mineral product quality, higher filtration and mineral transportation throughput and greater recovery of leach solution or water. Thus there is clear need and utility for a method of improving the range and performance of dewatering aids that can be used in mineral processing applications.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 CFR § 1.56(a) exists.